


Ydris Sees the Lights

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [6]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca Has Friends AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Ydris becomes entangled with Evergray's Followers, feeling at home with the women.Not so at home with the men.





	1. Chapter 1

Ydris was relieved his peace offering to Rebecca had worked, or at the very least she did not stay away from him long. Once Concorde was returned she was back.

“You remember?” Rebecca asked before Midnightwarrior had halted before Ydris.

“I remember that I am missing memories,” Ydris complained, watching as Rebecca dismounted and closed the space between them. Things were still absent, but he could see her now. There was energy in her, burning hot and bright. No wonder the druids, or whoever had gotten to him, didn’t want him to remember her. That amount of power in one being made them dangerous to the druids. He could see the seals wrapped around her, binding her. The druids didn’t want her out of their control.

“That sucks,” she muttered, Ydris taking her hands and bringing them up to his chest, holding her hands tight.

“Care to fill in the pieces?” he requested, hoping she would.

“Well, I’d guess the druids did something to you. Why I can’t be sure, maybe they didn’t like that you were training me and teaching my stuff they wouldn’t. Whatever they did made you pack up the circus and leave and forget, but clearly that didn’t work since you are back.”

“And what was I teaching you?”

“Hell if I know, none of your lessons made any sense,” Rebecca grinned, “you swapped Midnight and I’s forms for a day, and told me a lot of riddles that I think were supposed to be lectures. Talked about smells and sounds and things I couldn’t see.”

“Sounds like you were a bad student,” Ydris teased, his stomach turning over as he continued to hold her hands. She was permitting this?

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually. I’m getting some of it I think,” she teased back before asking, “do you remember teaching me alongside Pi?”

“The witch?” 

“Guess not, she has been letting me read potion recipes and help her prepare ingredients,” Rebecca said with a frown, sad he didn’t remember. 

“So, have you returned for more lessons?” he asked.

“That might not be such a good idea, at least not until you remember what you’ve already taught me,” Rebecca suggested. That and Ydris seemed a bit more reckless now, he might try to get her to do much more dangerous things before she was ready to handle it.

“Unfortunate, then why have you come?”

“To fill you in and let you know that you are welcome to the bangalow. We gotta figure out how to save both worlds after all,” she invited. At his insistence they headed over right then instead of waiting.

Evergray and Anna were there, and Ydris found himself sitting next to Anna. He felt like he was basking next to her, she was also bursting with energy. And the technology she was working on was fascinating. 

He smelled the Star before she arrived, and he looked up at the door a moment before it opened, the Star and Louisa entering together. It was almost intoxicating being in close quarters with so much energy and power. It felt good.

It felt like home. 

He found himself relaxing into the couch he was on, resisting the urge to melt into Louisa who was sitting closest to him. It was warm, and safe, and he realized he wasn’t holding up the protections around him to keep this reality from harming him. He didn’t need to, the women here were protecting him somehow.

Of course he knew what that ‘somehow’ was, it wasn’t a mystery. They were Pandorian, or at least their souls were. If it wasn’t Pandorian it was something else, something not Earth or Pandorian. He could sense the magic and Aideen’s touch, pieces of Aideen shining brightly around him in the room. Little suns around him, filling him with energy and a peaceful contentment. 

“Are we boring you?” the teasing voice from Rebecca made him open his eyes, realizing he was dozing off. He hadn’t expected to relax that much. 

“No, my lovelies, you could never bore me,” he reassured them, allowing himself to lean onto Louisa. She made a sharp noise from her throat, and Lisa made a much more noticeable noise of disapproval. Ydris righted himself immediately, not wanting to offend and making mental notes. Louisa liked personal space and Lisa was protective of Louisa. Got it.

“I did warn you that we’d just be relaxing today,” Rebecca added and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Ydris took the invitation and moved closer, letting himself spread out just a bit and lean into her, seeing how far he could go with her.

“I could get more training done,” Louisa mused before Lisa playfully bopped her on the head.

“We saved Concorde, we can take a break now,” Lisa chided.

“But I like training,” Louisa pouted, “and I’m gamed out for the day.”

“Ugh! Okay!” Anna said so suddenly they all jumped and looked at her, “stupid code stupid site stupid ugh!”

“Do you need a duck to throw?” Rebecca asked.

“No, I’m just going to go do… something. Maybe a ride. Something without computers,” Anna decided, saving her work and closing up her laptop.

“Sounds like we should roll out, how about we go to the Midsummer Festival for a bit?” Lisa suggested, closing up her game and Louisa following suit.

“I’m gonna stay in, I’ll let you know if I decide to join you guys,” Rebecca told them as the girls left for a ride. 

Ydris was sad to see the lights of Aideen leaving, but he was happy at least one was still with him. 

“You can sleep you know,” Rebecca teased as Ydris began to relax once more.

“I’m surprised Evergray isn’t asking me questions,” Ydris said, changing the subject.

“Oh he left ages ago, I guess you really were asleep,” Rebecca grinned, amused that Ydris was blushing.

“What, Pandorians aren’t supposed to sleep?” she joked. 

“Of course Pandorians can sleep,” Ydris scoffed. It was just him and the light. A very dangerous light. A very powerful, very dangerous light. 

But also home and warmth and safety, things he didn’t feel here in this reality, but he had found with these women with bits of Aideen in them. 

“Let me know when you want a ride back to the circus,” Rebecca told him and he scoffed again.

“I can just teleport,” he informed her, making her snort a laugh.

“Alright, well unless you want to do something I’m going to watch some videos on the internet,” she informed him and he shook his head, watching her laptop screen. A little machine with a screen held so much entertainment inside it. Fascinating.

He found himself getting absorbed in the movies on the screen, people playing games and sharing it with the world. Despite what he initially thought he found it entertaining, especially the so called horror games that terrified the human players. How silly, there wasn’t anything horrific about those horror games. They couldn’t even get hurt by the games, what was so scary about it? But the reactions were amusing, and the stories told through the games intriguing.

It took an ad playing that Rebecca didn’t skip through for him to glance at her and realize she had dozed off. He was so close to her, so close to the fire, he could touch her so easily. Just reach out and feel that energy inside her, the power that was bursting under the surface. Such a powerful soul in such a frail and mortal body. 

He almost touched her, reaching out, so tempted, so drawn. A helpless moth before an inferno. He knew what Aideen could do, what a fraction of her could do. A being of energy was easily destructive, and it was so easy to be burned.

So he did not touch her, did not try to touch that energy and magic inside her. Certainly not while she slept.

For now the moth would resist the flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Ydris found the friends of the women to be amusing humans. Namely Justin, poor fool was so distraught to see Ydris sitting as an ally between Anna and Louisa with tea, discussing plans. Justin had no idea of the lights shining around him, no inkling of the power of the woman he pulled outside to speak to. It was hilarious.

And then the foolish boy came to Ydris alone. Was it bravery or idiocy that made that decision?

It was so easy to toy with the boy, and not a single lie was told. It was just truths that he did not want to hear, did not want to know. Perhaps Ydris had gone too far, but seeing the darkness and the blood, hearing the screams that echoed in Justin’s ears, it had angered the Pandorian. Anyone who hurt Aideen, even a fragment of her, was an enemy to all Pandorians. And the Cult of Garnok had left their marks on the boy, phantom scars on his body and mind. Crisscrossed over those were marks from Druids, places where the Druids had dug into his mind, searching him. They must have found enough in Justin’s mind to trust him, at least with the Moon and Rebecca. The Cult of Garnok and the Druids were also enemies, and this boy being allied with both of them, his heritage, and his violence against a vessel of Aideen were worthy of punishment.

Ydris felt great after sending Justin away, and made his way back to the bangalow, happy to find some of those familiar and warm lights. He found the different bits of Aideen to be fascinating, each containing facets of the goddess but unique individuals. It did not surprise him to learn that the Star had become attached to one of those facets, though he did find himself feeling disappointed for some reason. The other two women were drawn to each other, which was only natural, but also to other humans. Seemed even fragments of Aideen had the need to love humans, several at a time in fact. Anna was much more receptive than Louisa and Lisa, at least in flirting terms.

It made him… he didn’t know the word. Uncomfortable wasn’t correct because he enjoyed it, but he also knew how dangerous they were, how easily they could burn him without even trying. And, masochist that he was, he was only drawn to that power, energy, that danger. It didn’t help that simply being around them made him feel safe and secure. He craved being near them, any of them, but fought with himself to resist wanting more. And, as much as it embarrassed him, he found himself experiencing carnal cravings. Somehow the idea of coming together and letting their magics touch wasn’t enough for him, despite how intimate a situation melding magic could be. They didn’t even seem to know what that was, and when Ydris brought it up to Evergray the man had been thrilled at the new questions he had. Did druids truly not know they could weave together their magic and very essence with one another? Perhaps druids did not have the magic for it, perhaps they were unaware. 

But he said nothing to them, unsure they would understand, and not wanting to offend them with his growing vulgar thoughts.

He noticed Rebecca was quiet the day after he had spoken to Justin, something weighing on her mind as she entered the fortune telling tent and sat down.

“My dove, something is holding your wings,” he murmured, putting the normal fortune telling spiel on hold.

“Humans aren’t parasites,” Rebecca blurted out, not letting herself put it off.

“Dove,” Ydris said sadly. Poor dear, she cared so much for such ungrateful things.

“No, listen. Yeah some humans are awful, humans are capable of terrible things. But you can’t decide an entire species, an entire reality, are just parasites that can be destroyed!”

“This reality damned mine,” Ydris said as a harsh reminder.

“No, a few people in this reality did that. No one else knew! Or only a handful of people ever knew! Remember how Linda cut you off and started talking about Garnok? That’s what the druids teach, that’s what the druids believe. You can’t punish everyone for the actions of a few, most of who probably aren’t even alive anymore! Hell most people on this planet don’t even know about Aideen or Jorvik or Garnok!”

“How could they not?” Ydris demanded in surprise.

“Because Earth is huge, and when there are over six or seven billion people there are a lot of different languages and religions. Aideen and Garnok are pretty localized to Jorvik, I only knew about Aideen because I like looking up horse mythology and horse deities. I didn’t really learn about them until I got here,” Rebecca stopped as Ydris looked at her in shock, not understanding how things as important as Aideen and Garnok would be relatively unknown.

“Look, just, humans, Earth, are not your enemy. Some people here might be, but we want to help save your world. And not just because it’ll save ours,” Rebecca tried to explain.

“Oh?” he asked, skeptical.

“Humans have made it this far because we’re compassionate, it’s sort of essential to the survival of society, we have to work together. And over all humans are good and want to do the right thing, at least I think so,” she argued, trying to convince him that humans weren’t pests.

“You said yourself that Aideen had died, killed by the druids. And yet you would protect them?” he did not understand why she would.

“I won’t let innocent people suffer, in either reality,” Ydris snorted at her words. Aideen had no such qualms.

“They are not innocent.”

“No… but they are also so brainwashed, it becomes an awkward ethical question on how much the members of the druids actually know and operate independently and how much of it is brainwashed and conditioned. I’m sure the higher ups know a lot more, but the lower level druids that make up the majority of the group? How much can they really know? How much are they allowed to know before they get exiled for knowing too much?” she began to ramble, wondering aloud and getting off track.

“Why do you protect those who hurt you?” he asked, preventing her from continuing down her tangent on the druids.

“Because I’m better than them, I’ll deal with them later, there are bigger problems than my own grievances, and they are still useful,” she knew they weren’t all very nice reasons, but she had a feeling lying to Ydris would be useless.

“Justin is useful?” Ydris snorted at that, wondering how helpful he could be.

“Justin?” she asked, confused before she realized somehow he knew about Justin’s time at Dark Core.

“Justin is innocent as far as I’m concerned, he didn’t know enough to make his own decisions, and once they got him they brainwashed him so he couldn’t. And you being a total jerk to him isn’t going to make it better!” she accused him, knowing something had rattled Justin even if Justin didn’t talk about it much.

“I only told him the truth, I swear,” Ydris raised his hand and placed the other over his heart, swearing.

“And I bet you were an ass about it,” she grumbled and rolled her eyes.

“I may have been less than kind,” he admitted with a smirk. Making Justin see and feel blood wasn’t entirely necessary.

“Yeah, that, don’t do that. Be nice. You’re saving humanity after all, you may as well like them,” Rebecca pointed out.

“I am saving my home-”

“And humanity. You wouldn’t be working with us unless you wanted to at least try to save both worlds,” she cut him off before he could make excuses.

“And there, my dove, you are so very wrong,” he said with a soft smile, resting his chin on a fist, his elbow propped up on the table.

“Oh? Then why work with us when you could destroy us all and save yourself the time and energy?” she asked with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“For you.”

“Me?” she blinked, not realizing he had meant that in both a plural and singular sense, Aideen singular, the different vessels of Aideen plural.

“Unlike this place, all of Pandoria knows and reveres Aideen, every little piece of her,” Ydris explained.

“So because we have Aideen’s Blessing you are working with us?” Rebecca asked, trying to understand.

“Correct,” Aideen’s Blessing? That’s what they were calling it? Did they not realize they were parts of Aideen’s soul?

“Well I hate to inform you of this, but we’re also human, and you have to get used to that. We may not all be magical but we are sapient, we can feel and think and reason, that has to count for something,” Rebecca tried again to persuade him to not hate humans.

“There is no reason why you can’t be reborn as something else,” Ydris shrugged, not seeing the problem.

“Well the soul riders have always been human, and their steeds horses, so I think it is species specific, and reality specific. The magic is bound to Jorvik after all,” she pointed out, making him go quiet.

That idea did concern Ydris, as well as the look of confusion on her face at the mention of being reborn. Fragments of Aideen must be reborn, yet the idea was foreign to her. Did she not know she’d be reborn?

But she said Aideen had died, why didn’t Aideen return in more than human form? And then fear hit him and he wondered what if Aideen was bound to humanity? Would she only be reincarnated as humans? She was supposed to return to Pandoria, she should have been able to be reborn in Pandoria, but she hadn’t. She was stuck here, on Earth. If Ydris destroyed Earth, he’d prevent Aideen from returning.

“Ydris?” she asked when he was silent for too long, staring at her in thought.

“Fine. I shall try to get along with the fleas,” he grumbled but agreed to her wishes.

“First step maybe don’t call us fleas. Although I find the term hilarious,” she admitted with a giggle.

“Oh?” Flea was not meant to be a polite term, or hilarious. It was meant to be insulting.

“Yeah, every time you say it I remember a poem I had to read in high school. Some middle ages or medieval poem, but it was basically a dude trying to convince a woman to sleep with him because their blood had already mingled in a fleas’ body so they basically already had sex. That was back when humans thought blood actually met and mingled during the do. So yeah, I can’t hear flea without thinking of that poem,” she explained, grinning at the memory of the weird poem and at his bewildered expression.

“What.”

“Humans are weird. You’ll love it,” she promised with a wink before she nodded to the crystal ball, “so am I getting a fortune or should I check the horoscope in the newspaper?”

“Mon cheri!” Ydris gasped in mock offense, “from a newspaper? No!” 

But he straightened up, returning to the familiar routine of fortune telling for a customer. 

And, somehow, he’d be nicer to the humans. Or try, at least.


End file.
